Enslaved
by SNake57575
Summary: (Sequel to What's wrong? read that first) seven years later and Natsu is dead and Mira is having flashbacks to the night Natsu died and she is blaming herself. so Erza decides to take Mira on a mission and while they're gone they miss a miracle What could this miracle be?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

I can't grammer sorry

* * *

"Mira run save yourself and the baby" yelled Natsu pushing Mira away

"But Natsu….." pleaded Mira

"You're out of magic power just run I promise I will catch up" said Natsu

"But Natsu your injured" said Mira

"It's just a scratch" said Natsu clutching his left arm witch had a bone deep cut on it "now go I don't want you two to die" said Natsu

Mira shot straight up "Again why?" asked Mira _It's been five years since Natsu died he and I were only together for two short years_ thought Mira

"Mamma, are you ok?" asked a little boy with blue eyes and short white hair except for the pink tips

"Yes Phoenix honey Mamma's fine" said Mira faking a smile "Let's get you some breakfast" said Mira getting up. An hour or so later Mira and Phoenix walked into the guild

"Morning you two" said Makarov

"Morning Master" replied Mira

"Hey" replied Phoenix

Mira then walked over to the bar

"Morning Mira" said Erza as Mira got behind the bar

"Morning Erza" said Mira sighing

"Whoa you look terrible. Troubles with Phoenix?" asked Erza

"No dreaming about Natsu" said Mira breaking down crying

"It's okay Mira calm down" said Erza trying to comfort Mira

"Why did he have to die?" sobbed Mira

"He did it for the people he loved don't ever forget that Mira" said Erza

"I know that but still" said Mira

"Morning everyone" said Lucy as she entered the guild and walked over to Erza and Mira "It happened again didn't it?" questioned the blond celestial spirit mage. Erza just nodded

"Mira…." Said Lucy

"It's okay Lucy I'm fine" said Mira wiping away her tears

Erza then got up and headed over to the jobs board

"Mira it wasn't your fault" said Lucy

"No Lucy it was I picked that job, I ran instead of trying to help him despite what anyone says it is my fault Natsu is dead" said Mira crying again at that moment Erza came back over

"Mira pack your things you and I are going on a mission to take your mind off this" said Erza placing a piece of paper in front of Mira

"Who's going to take care of Phoenix while I'm gone?" asked Mira

"I'll do it" said Lucy

"Okay, then Erza I will go with you" said Mira reluctantly. She then got up and went over to Phoenix who was playing a board game with Wendy and Lilly "Phoenix I need to speak with you" said Mira as she approached

"What is it mamma?" asked Phoenix

"I'm going on a mission with Erza I will be away for a couple of days so Lucy will be taking care of you while I'm away okay?"

"Okay mamma, see you when you get back" said Phoenix with a grin very similar to his father's. Mira then went home and packed a few things and by noon she and Erza were on a train to where the mission was.

Meanwhile back at the guild

"Checkmate" said Phoenix

"Wow you are a very clever kid" said Lucy astounded that she lost

"Want to play again?" asked Phoenix

"Sure best of three" said Lucy

"Okay I'll be black this time" said Phoenix gathering up the black pieces and laying them out. The two of them played chess for hours. Lucy won a couple of the games but not too many. Eventually at roughly nine P.M. Lucy and Phoenix left the guild and went back to Lucy's house where they played even more chess until Phoenix eventually fell asleep. Lucy packed up the chess board and then she too went to sleep.

The next day at the guild Gray, Juvia, Elfman and Cana were observing Lucy and Phoenix play another game of chess

"And I think that's check mate" said Phoenix

"Lucy you got your ass handed to you in chess by a five year old how do you feel?" asked Cana

"Go on Cana you have a go" said Lucy getting up

"Alright then" said Cana sitting down

Three minutes later

"Checkmate" said Phoenix

"What the hell" said Cana "How are you so good at this?"

Phoenix just shrugged

"Alright must be my turn" said Gray sitting down

Five minutes later

"Checkmate" said Phoenix

"Wa-wa how did you do that?" said Gray studying the board

Phoenix just shrugged again

"Chess is a man's game" said Elfman pulling Gray out of his chair

About a minute later

"Checkmate" sighed Phoenix

"Wow" said Elfman getting up

"How many chess sets are there here?" asked, Phoenix

"Four why" asked Lucy

"I'll play all four of you at the same time" said Phoenix

"Sounds like fun" said Cana

"I'll say I'm in" said Gray

"I'll do it like a man" said Elfman

"I'll go get the other three chess sets" said Lucy going off to get the chess sets

Shortly afterwards the chess sets had been set up and a few other guild members had gathered around to watch the spectacle. And about five minutes later Phoenix walked from left to right of all four boards and moved one piece on each and said "Checkmate" as he moved his pieces

"Fuck that kid is good" said Luxas

"Laxus don't swear he's only seven" said Cana

At that moment the doors of the guild flew open

"Hey guys how it is going?" yelled Natsu

"Natsu is that you?" asked Lucy. Natsu didn't respond he just fell forwards. Luxas caught hem before he hit the ground

"What the hell is going on?" asked Luxas

"I don't know but take him to the infirmary and someone please go get Porlyusica please" said Makarov

"I'll go" said Lucy running out of the guild and heading for Porlyusica's home. About twenty minutes later Lucy and Porlyusica walked into the infirmary

"Here he is" said Lucy to Porlyusica

"I can see that child" said Porlyusica starting to examine Natsu

"Go get Wendy now please" said Porlyusica

"Okay" said Lucy leaving the room she returned with Wendy shortly afterwards

"What have you been doing boy" muttered Porlyusica

"Wait is that Natsu?" asked Wendy

"Yes Wendy it is he stumbled through the doors about half an hour ago" said Lucy

"What's wrong with him?" asked Wendy

"Oh Wendy you're here good" said Porlyusica "A better question would be what isn't wrong with him" said Porlyusica

"What do you mean?" said Wendy

"He has several broken ribs not properly healed a broken wrist, ankle, leg and arm" said Porlyusica

"Oh no is that all?"

"No not quite he also has a cracked skull, several broken fingers and toes, a dislocated shoulder and the bone in his left foot is shattered not to mention this mark on his back"

"Oh Natsu what have you done to yourself?"

"Slave fighting tournaments" coughed Natsu

"Whoa Natsu calm down first we need to heal you and second you need your rest" said Wendy

"Thank you" said Natsu

Porlyusica and Wendy immediately started to heal his injuries. Lucy left them to do what they needed to do

"How is he?" asked Gray as Lucy entered the main hall of the guild

"Not good you name a bone and his is most likely broken" said Lucy

"What did he do?" asked Gray

"He said…" said Lucy interrupted by a man at the door

"Hello I'm looking for Natsu" said the man who was dressed in a very fancy suit and tie with a whip on his belt

"Gate of the Loin I open the" said Lucy pulling out her golden key. Loke appeared

"What can I do for you Lucy?" asked Loke

"Beat the shit out of him" said Lucy pointing to the man

"What did I do?" asked the man.

"Why do you want me to beat the shit out of him?" asked Loke

"You're a slave trader aren't you?" asked Lucy ignoring Loke's question

"And if I am?" said the man

"You'll see" said Lucy

"I think I'm going to leave now" said the man turning around only to be stopped by Gajeel and Laxus

"Unless you wish to spend the rest of your life as a door mat I would answer the lady's question" said Laxus with his arms crossed. The man turned back to Lucy swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat as he did

"Yes mam I am a slave trader" said the man calmly

"Right Loke beat the shit out of him" said Lucy

"You mean you think he's…" said Loke. Lucy just Nodded

"Right then you my good sir have messed with the wrong people" said Loke waking forwards cracking his knuckles as he went. The man again tried to leave this time his arms were grabbed by Laxus and Gajeel "Thanks you two" said Loke as he got right in front of the man "Now let's see how many bones we can break so as to make you experience that pain you put Natsu through" said Loke kicking the Man in the gut

"What" screamed, everyone in the guild

"Natsu didn't die he was sold into slavery to this despicable little man who then forced him to fight in slave fighting tournaments" said Lucy

"Is this true?" asked Makarov

"Yes" squeaked the man. Makarov then turned huge

"Loke get out of the way" said Makarov

"Okay" squeaked Loke disappearing

"Now" said Makarov as he picked up the man

"Don't you ever do something like that to one of My Brats ever again" said Makarov squeezing him

"Ok" said the man

"Let's see what we can do to you to make up for what you did to Natsu" said Makarov throwing the man out the door. Laxus then punched him to the ground mid-flight and Gajeel shackled him to the ground

"Someone inform the council" said Makarov

About an hour later Lahar walked up the road to the Fairy Tail guild

"I was told you had something the council needed to be brought in" said Lahar as he approached Makarov

"That man outside" said Makarov

"What did he do?" asked Lahar

"Walk this way Lucy you come too" said Makarov leading Lahar to the infirmary

"Master, Lucy" said Wendy as Makarov and Lahar walked in

"Makarov, Lucy and Lahar what's going on here?" asked Porlyusica

"Well would you be so kind as to inform Lahar of the extent of Natsu's injuries?" asked Makarov

"He has several broken ribs not properly healed a broken wrist, ankle, leg, arm, a cracked skull, several broken fingers and toes, a dislocated shoulder and the bone in his left foot is shattered and this mark on his back" said Porlyusica revealing the mark on his back

"I don't see what this has to do with the man outside" said Lahar

"Lucy could you tell me what Natsu said when he was asked how he obtained these injuries?" asked Makarov

"He said Slave fighting tournaments" said Lucy

"I see but do you have proof the man outside is the man responsible for this?" asked Lahar

"Back this way" said Makarov walking out of the room "Thank you for your time Wendy, Porlyusica"

"Now everyone can someone tell me what the man outside said when I asked him if he was responsible for the injuries to Natsu?" asked Makarov walking back into the main hall of the guild

"He said he was responsible" said Gajeel

"Ok fine we didn't need to go on this treasure hunt for proof" said Lahar walking out of the guild and taking the man with him back to the council

"Say Lucy who is the man who came in and was taken to the infirmary?" asked Phoenix

"You can ask him when he wakes up or when you mamma gets back which ever happens first" said Lucy

"Okay" said Phoenix. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Lucy took Phoenix home again the two then played a different board game that night until Phoenix drifted off to sleep.

Early the next day

"Hey everyone we're back" said Erza walking into the guild Mira following closely behind

"Welcome back you two" said Lucy as she approached "Now Mira I have something to show you come with me and close your eyes"

"Why" said Mira

"Just do it" said Lucy

"Fine" said Mira Lucy then took her by the hand and guided her to the infirmary

"Mamma" said Phoenix running over to Mira

"Hey sweetie" said Mira. "Is this; what you wanted to show me?"

"No" said Lucy leaving the room

"Mira" said Natsu sitting up

"Na-Natsu is-is that you?" asked Mira walking over to him starting to cry

"Yes Mira it's me" said Natsu holding his arms apart

"Natsu" screamed Mira running to hug him crying her eyes out

"Mira I've missed you so much" said Natsu crying and hugging Mira while rubbing her back

"Mamma who is this?" asked Phoenix

"Phoenix" said Mira letting go of Natsu "This is your papa" said Mira

"Papa?" said Phoenix climbing up onto Natsu's bed

"Hey kiddo" said Natsu hugging Phoenix

"You two" said Mira hugging the both of them. After a few minutes Phoenix left Mira and Natsu alone

"Natsu" said Mira starting to cry again "I thought you were dead" said Mira hugging Natsu

"I'm sorry that I made you sad Mira but I was captured and sold into slavery" said Natsu

"You were what?" asked Mira shocked

"I was sold into slavery and after they found out I could use magic they forced me to fight in underground tournaments" said Natsu

"I'm so sorry" said Mira

"It's not your fault Mira" said Natsu

"Yes it is I chose that job I…" said Mira interrupted by Natsu kissing her

"No Mira I was the one who said we should go on a job I was the one who told you to run it was my fault" said Natsu

"But, but, but" stuttered Mira

"Mira don't blame yourself it was me" said Natsu hugging Mira "and besides I'm fine now well almost" said Natsu

"What do you mean almost?" asked Mira very concerned

"Aside from the broken or shattered bones that will heal, this" said Natsu turning around to reveal the mark on his back it was the shape of a X inside a circle

"Oh Natsu" said Mira hugging him crying "I'm sorry about the brand on your back" sobbed Mira

"Mira please stop blaming yourself for everything" said Natsu grabbing Mira's hands

"Natsu it is my…." Said Mira

"Mira shut up it's my own fault I should have run with you while I had the chance" said Natsu hugging Mira "Please Mira stop blaming yourself" said Natsu kissing Mira on the cheek

"Okay Natsu I will stop" said Mira

"Thank you Mira" said Natsu hugging Mira "Any major things I have missed?" asked Natsu

"Well no nothing comes to mind" said Mira

"That's good" said Natsu lying back down. "I'm sorry to do this to you Mira but I still need to rest" said Natsu closing his eyes

"Ok Natsu, get better soon" said Mira leaving the room with a huge grin on her face she felt relieved _Natsu is alive_ She kept telling herself. For the rest of the day Mira was even happier than normal but all to soon her mood became sadder because Natsu was unable to leave the infirmary until the next day by orders of Wendy and Porlyusica and Mira wasn't allowed to stay the night so Mira took Phoenix home. When the two got home they played chess for about an hour before Mira insisted that Phoenix go to bed. After he was asleep Mira did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Mira awoke Phoenix was nowhere to be seen

"Hmm that's unusual he's usually tried to get me up by now" thought Mira aloud looking at a clock "Phoenix, Phoenix, are you okay sweetie" said Mira getting up. No response

_Maybe he got up and went to see Natsu_ Thought Mira optimistically Mira then got up had a shower and ate some breakfast before heading off to the guild. When she got to the guild no one was in the main hall. _That's unusual nobody here_ thought Mira heading for the infirmary.

"Natsu have you seen Phoenix this morning?" asked Mira as she entered

"No why Mira?" asked Natsu

"Where could he be?" thought Mira aloud

"Mira what's happened?" Asked Natsu worried

"I haven't seen him this morning he wasn't at home so I thought he might have come to see you but apparently not" said Mira. At that moment Makarov walked into the room

"What going on you two?" asked Makarov

"Master have you seen Phoenix this morning?" asked Mira

"No Mira I can't say I have" said Makarov "Someone came here this morning before you came in and asked me to give you this" said Makarov handing Mira an envelope

"Who was it" said Mira looking at it

"Don't know" said Makarov

Mira turned the letter over to open it but when she did a look of absolute terror dawned on her face

"Mira what? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Natsu frantically. Mira turned the letter so Natsu could see the back of it

"No please No" said Natsu looking terrified

"What is it you two?" asked Makarov. Mira turned the letter to Makarov

"What an X inside a circle?" said Makarov confused. Natsu then turned around and lifted up his shirt to reveal the slave branding

"Oh god you think?" asked Makarov. Mira just tore open the letter and read it aloud

"Mirajane Strauss tell your master to return to me what is mine and I will return to you your child and for proof we have him" said Mira pulling out a photo that was in the envelope "Oh god" said Mira looking at the photo she then started to cry. Natsu then took the photo off Mira and looked at it

"You assholes" Said Natsu getting up

"Natsu what are you doing you can't get up until you're cleared to go by Wendy or Porlyusica" said Makarov

"I can't just sit here while my child is being held hostage" said Natsu. Makarov made his hand huge and grabbed Natsu however Natsu turned into a flash of light and appeared behind Makarov

"Just wait five minutes Natsu then I'll let you go if Porlyusica or Wendy says you can" said Makarov grabbing for Natsu again

"Normally I would listen to you but this is my son" said Natsu turning into a flash of light and avoiding Makarov again

"Makarov he will not listen to you no matter what you do" said Mavis appearing on one of the infirmary beds

"Don't tell me you're on his side in this too first master?" said Makarov

"No I do believe that he needs to be check before going but, unless Porlyusica or Wendy walks through the doors in the next minuet it's not going to happen" said Mavis

Just then both Porlyusica and Wendy both walked into the room

"Natsu what are you doing up?" asked Wendy

"Well I was going to run out of here and go smash someone's skull but first you two need to make sure I'm ok to leave so that master will let me go" said Natsu

"Why are you smashing someone's skull" asked Wendy. Natsu sat back down on one of the beds and handed Wendy the photo of Phoenix while Porlyusica examined him.

"That's awful who would do that?" asked Wendy

"One of the two who gave me this" said Natsu pointing his thumb to the mark on his back

"Well you should only have to deal with one because the other was dealt with after you came in the other day" said Makarov

"That does help" said Natsu

"Right well you're not perfect but nothing stoping you from some skull smashing" said Porlyusica

"Good" said Natsu getting up and leaving the room

"Mira here" said Wendy handing the photo back to Mira who then got up

"I'm going with him" said Mira "I have lost him once I will not lose him or my child again" said Mira as she left the room she caught up to Natsu

"Natsu stop" said Mira running after him

"What are you stopping me for" said Natsu as Mira walked up beside him

"I'm coming with you" said Mira

"No Mira I don't want to lose you. This won't take long you just….." said Natsu

"Natsu shut the fuck up" said Mira

"Mira" said Natsu shocked at what she had just said

"I'm not letting you go off on your own again last time you didn't come back for five years" said Mira crying

"Okay Mira if you're sure you can come with me" said Natsu hugging Mira

"Good" Mira sobbed against Natsu's chest. Natsu then snapped his fingers and Mira was in a dress that looked like her normal one only it was black like the one she wore in the grand magic games Natsu meanwhile was in a full black vest and jeans. Mira stared at Natsu puzzled

"They taught me Re-equip magic so I could do that" said Natsu

"Ah okay" said Mira

"Now let's go" said Natsu walking off holding Mira's hand

"Right" said Mira

Half an hour later Mira and Natsu were at the place where Natsu had been held

"I didn't think I would be coming back to this place willingly" said Natsu

"Yes well I thought you were dead life has a way of doing this to you" said Mira

"Right you care to do the honours my dear" said Natsu gesturing towards the doors

"No you do it" said Mira

"Ok then" said Natsu. Mira stood back and Natsu cracked his knuckles he then kicked the door open

"KNOCK, KNOCK MOTHER FUCKERS" yelled Natsu into the hallway about thirty men came down the hallway

"Oh come on guys this is too easy" said Natsu Igniting one of his fists and the other was engulfed in lightning and the guard just continued to charge at him and he punched all of them as they tried to catch him. Mira and Natsu made their way through the hallways down to the main room of which Natsu kick the door in again

"Welcome back Natsu" said a man sitting at a table

"Can it asshole" said Natsu

"Whoa that no way to treat me" said the man

"Shut up I'm here now where is Phoenix" said Natsu

"Oh so that's the little rascals name" said the man "I think you know where he is"

"I'm in no mood for games Zach now where is my son?" demanded Natsu disappearing in a flash of light from beside Mira and reappearing with him arm around Zach's neck

"Oh so that's why you are so agitated he's your and Mira's kid right, now things are falling into place" said Zach

Natsu squeezed Zach's neck tighter "Now Where is Phoenix?" demanded Natsu

Zach smiled a maniacal smile "He's getting a mark to match his fathers" said Zach. Natsu was enraged and threw Zach on the ground and kicked him in the gut and ran out the door.

"Mira make sure he doesn't leave I haven't finished with him" said Natsu

"Sure thing Natsu" said Mira looking worried

"It's ok I won't let them hurt him" said Natsu running off

"Natsu, Phoenix" whispered Mira putting her hands together similar to praying tears forming in her eyes. Natsu ran down a few corridors until he came to a door that brought up a very displeasing memory

"When my mamma or papa gets here you'll be sorry" said Phoenix from behind the door

"Yeh right your papa, whose he?" asked one of the guards

"That would be me dickhead" said Natsu bursting through the doors

"Whoa not him anyone but him" said the Guard

"Papa" said Phoenix who was kneeling in front of a poll with his shirt torn off his back. Wrists handcuffed together. Natsu shot at the guard at the speed of light and hit him with a sparking, flaming fist and the guard was sent flying and hit a solid wall

"Well phoenix let's get you out of here" said Natsu picking up Phoenix the two then went back to Mira

"Mamma" said Phoenix as soon as he saw Mira

"Phoenix, Natsu" said Mira as she ran and hugged both Natsu and Phoenix when they separated Natsu walked over to Zach

"I believe it's time for us to finish this Zach" said Natsu

"Oh is it now?" asked Zach

"No Natsu lets just go we have Phoenix safe let's go" said Mira

"Mira I can't just leave him he made my life a living hell for years I need to pay him back" said Natsu

"Then I'm staying by your side I won't lose you again" said Mira

"Thank you Mira" said Natsu

"Oh how cute" mocked Zach. Natsu kicked him in the Jaw

"Shut up you" ordered Natsu

"You could at least let me get up so I can use my magic" said Zach

"Who's stopping you?" asked Natsu. Zach stood up "You shouldn't have let me do this you just sealed your fate for I am a god slayer therefore I am stronger than any other slayers" boasted Zach

"Not really three dragon slayers from our guild have gone up against god slayer and in all three of those battles the dragons have gone toe to toe with the gods one win one draw and one interruption which had it not been interrupted it would have been another win" said Natsu

"Bull crap" said Zach his hand turning into black Iron

"Right if only Gajeel was here he would give you an Iron battle you would never forget but I guess it's you and me Mira" said Natsu

"Take Over Satan Soul Sitri" said Mira as she did her whole body was engulfed in flames and after about thirty seconds the flames disbursed to reveal Mira in her most powerful form. After the flames had disbursed Natsu ate what remained of them

"I'm all fired up" said Natsu with an almost psychopathic grin engulfing one of his hands in lightning and the other in flames. Natsu then lunged forwards as he did the flame and lightning on Natsu's hand morphed into shapes that resembled dragon claws

"Oh all out from the start Natsu interesting" said Zach

Natsu ran at Zach and started to hack and slash at Zach with the claws ripping Zach's tuxedo leaving burning in some places and leaving some slight scratches on Zach himself.

"You have improved since last time I'll give you that" said Zach who then kicked Natsu in the stomach and Natsu went flying and hit a wall then fell to the ground landing on his hands and knees coughing up a small amount of blood "But not enough" said Zach appearing next to Natsu and was about to kick him to the ground when Mira kicked Zach in the head and sent him flying into a wall then turned to Natsu

"Natsu, Natsu are you alright?" asked Mira

"I'll be fine" said Natsu as he lost consciousness

Mira stood up and then turned to Zach

"You have hurt Natsu and Phoenix" an enraged Mira stated

"Yes it appears so" said Zach getting up

"You kept Natsu here for five years and allowed everyone who cared about him to think he was dead" said Mira taking a step towards Zach

"Yep I sure did" said Zach

"And because of you I blamed myself for his death" said Mira taking another step closer

"Oh No didms, cry me a fucking river he was a good fighter and he is mine I bought him" said Zach. Mira then charged at him punching and kicking him until he was back against a wall

"Has anyone told you your punches suck?" asked Zach as he punched Mira in the rib cage and Mira was shot in the direction of the wall she hit it and then fell next to Natsu and lost consciousness

"Well that was boring" said Zach but then he felt the floor shaking "What the duce?"

"Take Over Mythical Soul Dragon" yelled Phoenix as he was engulfed in flames and after a second or so the flames began to disappear

"Oh the little kid is still here" said Zach

"You have hurt my mamma and my papa" said Phoenix from inside the flames

"Yep sure did" said Zach

"You are the one who has made my mamma think my papa died because of her" said Phoenix

"Not really my fault she blamed herself" said Zach

"And you kept me from meeting my papa until two days ago" said Phoenix

"Oh does baby want his bottle?" mocked Zach but then from the fire a tail shot out and sent Zach flying against the wall opposite Natsu and Mira, and Zach was shot through the wall into a big open arena. Phoenix followed very closely behind tearing the wall apart as he went it was at this time that Zach finally saw what form Phoenix had taken "Oh No" said Zach seeing a bright red dragon the wings were jet black and the claws were pure white and it was about twice the size of Zach.

"You have pissed off a dragon time to pay the price" said Phoenix swooping on Zach and scratching and clawing at him. Zach tried to doge but in the air it was rather hard.

"Godly bellow of the iron god" yelled Zach as he shot himself into the ground to avoid any more clawing from Phoenix but that didn't help because as soon as he hit he saw to blurs shoot out of the hole into the other room they stopped either side of Phoenix

"I thought I knocked you two out" said Zach

"No that was the wall not you" said Natsu floating there with two wings one made of fire and the other of lightning

"Oh come on, wings too?" questioned Zach

"Yep I worked out these before I left here" said Natsu flapping his wing raining down fire and lightning. Zach rolled from side to side to avoid the sparks and flames

"Come on Phoenix we can let papa handle this" said Mira

"But both of you two got knocked out" said Phoenix

"That was due to the lack of space" said Natsu looking at Phoenix slightly annoyed

"Sure, sure" said Phoenix sarcastically

"You three can argue about this latter" said Zach

"Shut the fuck up" said Natsu turning back to Zach "Roar Of The Lightning Flame Dragon" yelled Natsu as a pillar of fire and lightning shot straight down at Zach. It hit him and he lost conciseness

"Ok we can go now" said Phoenix

"What he's still standing" said Natsu not looking at Zach

"Um Natsu?" questioned Mira pointing down at the floor

"Aw come on really that's all the fight he had in him?" asked Natsu to nobody in particular

"Apparently" said Phoenix

"Come on you two time to go home together" said Mira almost crying. Natsu then hugged Mira

"It's ok all three of us are safe" said Natsu


End file.
